


Maybe Creating a Giant Slip 'n Slide was not our Brightest Moment (Literally, Someone Jumped from a Chandelier)

by LaGranPepita



Series: Keeping up with the Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Like, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin is Smart, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is a Prankster, See what I did there, Who does that?, but anyways, change that please and thank you, every chance i get, he is smart, he uses words like conceptualization, i sure do, it's less bad, its a pun, like siriusly, this is the original version of the first chapter, what the heck, why is that not a tag, why isn't that a tag, you see, you should read the new one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGranPepita/pseuds/LaGranPepita
Summary: Sirius and James create a giant slip 'n slide in one of Hogwarts' many, many hallways.Shenanigans ensue.This is the original version of Keeping up with the Marauders first chapter (it was supposed to be just a one-shot but that didn't happen, now did it?).
Relationships: James Potter & Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Keeping up with the Marauders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131011
Kudos: 4





	Maybe Creating a Giant Slip 'n Slide was not our Brightest Moment (Literally, Someone Jumped from a Chandelier)

It was a lovely day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the birds chirping, the sound of quills scratching across scrolls, and the loud noise of the Gryffindor Common Room which could be heard throughout the school. If one could listen closely, past the sound of chairs scraping across the floor and the laughing, one could hear Professor Minvera McGonagall in her Transfiguration classroom, grading her papers, only to look up and place her head in arms and sigh deeply.

But, unfortunately, a few certain Gryffindors could not listen closely due to the extensive noise in their common room, but, if they could, would ignore the sound of sighing from their teacher. These certain Gryffindors were watching their friends with varied expressions. One, with a face that could be compared to that of someone who had just popped a lemon drop into their mouths. Another could be seen looking warily between the door and his sheepish looking friend. The said friend looked at his cautious companions, still abashed.

"James," the one named Remus says, sounding resigned, "what did you do?"

James Potter stares at Remus with the most unconvincing innocent look ever. "It was all Sirius' idea."

"Except for the fact that it wasn't," Sirius inputs helpfully.

James glared at Sirius, who pretended to not notice and looked away. Remus sighs before stating calmly, "James Potter," the individual in question looked a little green at the use of his full name, "You explain this instant why everyone is carrying buckets of water and soap around. And if you say 'just because', you'd better sleep with one eye open."

James scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, w-well, you see," James stutters out, the words coming out quickly and a little inaudibly. "I decided that since exams are coming up-everyone seems so stressed, you know- that students deserve a break. So," James pauses, gesturing around the common room, "I thought it'd be a good idea to make a giant slip 'n slide in the hallway."

Remus stares at James for a minute, looking like he's contemplating his very existence. Finally, he says, in the most deadpan voice he had ever used, "You said you thought this was a good idea?"

It's a question, James had to think about that for a moment, not quite understanding where his compadre was getting at. "Yeah...yeah, I did."

Remus stares yet again at James and James seriously considered either having a mental breakdown or fleeing the country. Whichever is easier and better to get him the hell out of there. Right now, he's thinking of fleeing the country because he does not like the evil grin spreading across Remus' face.

"Well," Remus drawls out slowly, taking his time and looking around the room with a critical eye, "you aren't going to complete your goal until next year at the rate you're going at. Pathetic, James, really. I'd thought you had learned by now."

* * *

**Later in the day**

"No, no. That isn't going to work. James, give me that damn quill and scroll or else."

James quickly hands over the quill and scroll to Remus after the last remark, who seemed to have something in his eye with how much it was twitching. "Thank you, James, was that so hard?" Remus shakes his head to answer his own question and placed the quill on a piece of paper, scribbling furiously in neat handwriting before pining it up on the wall of their room. He stood back to look at his work properly.

On the west wall of their Gryffindor dorm room, multiple papers lined the delicate stone, each having an extensive amount of ink flowing through the paper. James grins proudly. "And so it begins, dear Moony. The Prank Wall has awakened to shine its luminescent light upon all our dark souls."

"James quit it. Your attempts at poetry are not going to impress Lily no matter what you think."

"Shut up Remus."

Unbeknownst to the friends, their roommate, Kingsley Shacklebolt, walks into the room, holding a book in his hand. He looks up from the paper, only to promptly look back down and pivot on his heel, turning away from his roommates' strange tendencies.

* * *

Students of all shapes and sizes busied themselves with gathering buckets filled to the brim with soap and water, bustling around like wild geese. Young first, second, and third years, giggling, rushed around carrying plastic tarps, stacked high on their arms. Sixth and seventh years collect buckets that are being handed to them by the four years. Fifth years dash through the halls, laying clear, plastic tarps on the ground provided to them by the younger year students, smoothing out the wrinkles.

In the midst of all the seemingly organized chaos, four students, red and golden ties proudly turn towards everyone, grin.

"Good job, Moony," Sirius says, impress. "Clearly, Prongs would not have the talent to do this."

"I would, too," James mumbled.

"Sure," Sirius says easily. "Still, I don't think I've ever seen everyone work together like this."

Remus waves his hand in the air like he's waving away the compliment. "It's not _everyone_ , just Gryffindor. Everyone would be difficult to achieve, but everyone in Gryffindor was just 'so done', as Sirius would put it, with the conceptualization of exams. Easy to rally together when everyone has the same end goal or thought in mind."

"Only Moony would use the word conceptualization to describe a simple prank."

"I'm not using conceptualization to describe this prank," Remus injects dryly. "If you actually listened to my sentence instead of interjecting..."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Now, look at this masterpiece."

The friends looked out at the sea of proud-looking students, most if not all of them gesturing dramatically towards the plastic tarps covering the hallway. Water and soap were being sprayed viciously on the clear plastic of the tarp by exhilarated students.

After a couple of seconds, the students finished, looking at their work. "Done," an older Gryffindor girl said, grinning maniacally. "If you would like to do the honors, Lupin..."

Remus takes out his wand. Flicking it and muttering an inaudible spell, the hallway in front of them dips done, the plastic molding itself back onto the carpeted ground, water sloshing about. The students cheered, and all around them, excited kids stripped off their robes, revealing swimsuits underneath. 

"Wormtail." Peter Pettigrew looks up, an awed expression on his face, but squeaked out a 'yes?' "Could you make sure nobody dies? That'd be an awfully inconvenient thing to explain to the teachers. 'Hey, Professor. So, this kid was being an idiot and slide down a giant slip 'n slide in the hallway and jump from the chandelier onto it. Hm? Oh, I have no idea how he found a slip 'n slide in the halls, Professor.'"

Peter rolls his eyes at James' statement, heading over to stop a first-year from going down the slide while being sprayed with an overpowered _Aguamenti_ spell.

"Aw, come on! That would have been hilarious! Peter. Peter. When I told you to prevent them from dying, I didn't tell you to stop them from having fun!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter. What-?"

"Well, you see Professor. This kid decided today was a good day to be an idiot and found a giant slip 'n slide thing _right in the middle of the hallway_. Crazy, right? Yeah, anyway...I have no idea how he found a slip 'n slide and decided to jump from the chandelier onto it."

"Mr. Potter, I was going to ask what have you done to the hallway, but it seems Mr. Black needs immediate medical attention."


End file.
